This disclosure relates generally to the field of barcode detection. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a technique for isolating a region of an image containing a barcode.
Barcodes have become an important aspect of modern life, with barcodes printed onto a wide variety of objects. Barcode capture and decoding capabilities have been built into many types of devices, including mobile devices such as smartphones, often using the built-in camera of the device for capturing an image that may contain a barcode. However, numerous challenges can make quick detection and recognition of barcodes difficult and require increased use of processing resources and time. As illustrated in prior art FIG. 1, such challenges include but are not limited to overcoming defocus blur (110), motion blur (120), perspective distortion (130), multiple barcodes (140), complex background and non-centered barcodes (150), rotation (160), poor or uneven illumination (170), and small scale (180).